Fallout: Re-birth in Post-Apocalyptia
by InfantryGrunt94
Summary: This story in currently in the CONCEPT phase and will continue depending upon how well it is recieved. Please see the Author's Note in Chapter One for further details. Eventual IAxOC fic. InfantryGrunt94.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, InfantryGrunt94 here with a CONCEPT for my next fan-fiction.

As ya'll are already aware, this is gonna be a Vocaloid-Fallout crossover, so there are some things I want to point out before work on this fic even begins.

I've decided to incorporate weapons and armor from both Fallout 3 and Fallout New Vegas into this fic although it will take place in the Capital Wasteland. I have also decided that I will incorporate various real-world weapons such as the M-4 carbine, M-240B machine gun, M-9 pistol, and others due to the fact that it will be easier to write about weapons I have handled personally through my time in the National Guard, and since many mods exist to both games to allow for such weapons to be implemented into them.

The timeline will also slightly be altered. Namely, it will assume that the Lone Wanderer actually died activating Project Purity and the events of Broken Steel are yet to unfold. However, I'll be introducing an exciting new OC for this purpose!

I would also like to point out that the Lone Wanderer will have already destroyed Raven Rock prior to the fic's events, but since this involves Vocaloid and certain advanced technology, the Enclave will have a major contributing role in the story.

Speaking of Vocaloid, the main focus of the story will revolve around my OC as well as my favorite Vocaloid, IA, Aria on the Planetes. While I'm not revealing everything at this point, I will say that there will certainly be some romance between them and some interesting events will also be taking place.

Lastly, I would like to make a "glossary" of sorts as some of the terms I'll be using may be a bit confusing. However, should there be any confusion you are always free to ask me about it in the reviews or via PM.

Some of the terms:

MOLLE system: a military load bearing system used to carry ammo pouches, grenade pouches, etc.

HE: High explosive. Usually pertains to 40mm grenades, ordinance, artillery, and other explosives.

Mechanized Infantry: Infantry whose mission is to close with and destroy the enemy in close combat by use of vehicles such as the Humvee, M2 Bradley, and the Stryker. However, in the Fallout universe, this term usually refers to Infantry equipped with either T-45d or T-51b power armor.

CAS: Close air support, usually supplied by fighter jets and gunships.

9-line: A medevac request named because there are nine lines of information that must be received in order to evac a casualty.

And this is what I have so far. I would certainly like some feedback on this, so please feel free to tell me what you think about this concept, what you might like to see, and what you think will happen with the story. The only thing I ask is that there be no thin skin when reviewing something like this, so have at it! Thank you all for the support!

InfantryGrunt94


	2. Prolougue

**Here's the prologue to the story which I feel came out a little rough, but I'd still like some reviews and opinions on what ya'll think and if this story should continue or not. Once again, thanks for your time!**

**InfantryGrunt94**

* * *

**The Capital Wasteland. Year 2277, two weeks following Project Purity activation and death of the Lone Wanderer…. (3****rd ****person POV)**

Ominous blue lights shone on the lab floor as a doctor busied himself with an experiment.

Through the hue of the lights, one could clearly tell he was of Japanese descent, and that he was quite immersed in the work he was doing.

"Tell me doctor, just what sort of robotics are we working with here?" asked a man in an Enclave officer's uniform.

The doctor slowly turned and replied, "The sort that borderlines robotics and humanity…" he replied in his thick accent while busying himself over a pod that looked as if it were housing some sort of humanoid figure.

The officer frowned and said, "Be more specific Doctor Ishizawa. The Enclave has not brought you out of cryogenic slumber for games and riddles. We are looking for results!"

"And you shall have them Major. There are approximately eight of these androids that will be perfect for your required mission, however…." Ishizawa trailed off.

"However what doctor?" the Major said tapping his boot.

"There are several….issues with certain types of models. The V-2's seem fine and will obey commands and instructions fairly easily, but the V-3's….there is something about them that is almost….human…." he finished his sentence.

"Never mind that! Once they are operational, they will take all orders from the Enclave period! Is that clear?" the Major snapped.

The doctor paused a moment over one particular pod that read "V-3" on the side. Inside of the pod rested a beautiful girl who looked to be around seventeen or eighteen in age, and had long silverfish blonde hair that reached her lower back and was tied into two braids in the front. He winced as he noticed the wire emanating from her neck however, and was reminded of her "syntheticness."

He then sighed and said, "Yes sir. I will finish the download and bring them all online immediately."

The doctor then walked up to a terminal and input several codes and instantly an alarm began to sound within the small Enclave base. The pods began to hiss, and the doctor read the read-outs on his screen:

_Systems function….normal….VOCALOID re-boot successful_

_Bringing V-2's and V-3's online._

_V-2: Hatsune, Miku…..Status…..Online_

_V-2: Kagamine, Rin…..Status….Online_

_V-2 Kagamine, Len….Status….Online_

_V-2 Shion, Kaito….Status…..Online_

_V-2 Sakine, Meiko….Status….Online_

_V-3 Megpoid, Gumi….Status….Online_

_V-3 Yuzuki, Yukairi….Status….Online_

The doctor then held his breath as he waited for the readout on the last android.

_V-3 IA, Planetes, Aria….Status…..Online…..ERROR…ERROR…DATA CORRUPT_

The doctor tried frantically to reboot the last android but to no avail.

The pods then simultaneously opened to reveal each of the androids, and the Enclave major smiled pleased.

"You were correct Doctor, they are quite realistic. I believe that once they are sent out into the wasteland they will have no problem delivering the Enclave's little message…." He said sadistically.

The doctor made no reply as he looked towards the aforementioned android with silver-blonde hair.

She opened her crystal blue eyes and stared curiously at the two men in front of her and the surroundings not fully able to understand everything.

The doctor then sighed and said, "Yes Major, I think….I think they will be very human-like…."

* * *

**Year 2075. Ridgeford, Georgia National Guard Armory. Delta Company 5-345****th**** Infantry, Heavy Weapons Company. SPC David Collins. (1****st **** person POV) **

As I walked into the armory for another month of drill, I immediately knew something was up.

The supply sergeant was running all over the place trying to sort out some requisition forms, and most of the other soldiers were in quite an uproar as well.

"Any idea what happened to our Humvees?" one soldier asked another.

"I don't know. They wouldn't just take them all to Alaska would they?" he replied.

"I think it means **we're** headin' to Alaska shortly!" said another.

I shook my head and walked outside to see what was going on, and as the other soldiers had already confirmed, every last one of our Humvees that we had previously used to mount our heavy machine guns on was gone. However, several large containers had taken their place. I began to wonder what had become of the trucks and what might be in the containers but I would soon find out.

I then began to ponder on the rumors that were already circulating about being deployed to Alaska in response to the Chinese invasion. What were the chances of my unit being deployed there, and how would it affect me? I was unsure but as the company first sergeant called the company to attention for first formation, I got my answer.

"I'm sure you're all curious as to why our gun trucks are missing, but first I have some news. I can now tell you that the rumors are true, we are being mobilized in response to the Chinese invasion of Alaska." He began.

Many whispers filled the room.

"However, we will not be deploying as a mounted company. Instead, we will be fulfilling a much newer and important role in the field of mechanized infantry. If you all would follow me outside please." He finished.

Upon exiting the armory to the motor pool, I looked at one of the now open shipping containers.

What was inside startled me even further, several suits of brand new T-51b power armor!

"As you are all aware, this is the newest version of power armor available to the U.S. Army, and I am proud to tell you that we are the first Guard unit to receive them. As of today, we are now a power armor equipped Mechanized Infantry company. Now, all of you will be donning your power armor today and will be familiarizing yourself with your new weapons and fire-team roles as well. Platoon sergeants, take charge!" the first sergeant said.

With that, my platoon fell in by the container that read, "1st Platoon" and began suiting up.

Once I was in my new T-51b, I felt quite good. The armor was surprisingly light, and was much easier to move in than I had anticipated. I decided that even though I would be going into the heat, I would be mostly alright with this new armor.

Eventually, our weapons were issued, and I got slightly jealous as most of my buddies received miniguns and rocket launchers.

Finally, my turn came and I scowled slightly under my helmet as I received my old M-4 assault rifle.

I was about to re-group with the platoon when the supply sergeant stopped me with, "Hold on Collins, I haven't given you the rest of your gear yet."

He then produced a large catapult that I recognized immediately as the M-33 "Fat Man" nuclear catapult.

My eyes went wide as he passed the heavy weapon to me and I was now feeling more eccentric than ever.

Throughout the day, we found ourselves doing dry runs of new battle drills, familiarizing ourselves with our new weapons, and concluded the day with a six mile road march in our armor.

I felt strangely naked without the armor on at the end of the day, and realized that soon I would be in combat with that same armor.

"Guess that college education will have to wait…" I thought.

* * *

**Six months later. Anchorage Alaska 2076. Camp Bradley, Delta Company HQ.**

"Damn this cold…." I thought as I shivered.

Even in my winterized T-51b it was still bone chilling.

I also cursed the fact that my platoon sergeant was still adamant about shaving policies even though we were in the field and it was freezing.

I sighed as I made my way to the make-shift latrine, and removed my power helmet upon entering.

As I looked in the mirror for the first time in months, I noticed a distinct change in my appearance.

My blue eyes now seemed darker with what many would call the "thousand yard stare," my complexion had become much more pale from being in my power armor constantly, and my facial hair had grown quite thick.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Collins, you're one ugly SOB!" I joked to myself.

I then removed a small music player I had with me and hit the play button.

Immediately a female Japanese voice began singing quietly.

As I began shaving I couldn't help but smile a bit.

Most of the other soldiers had made fun of me for listening to such music, but it was better than the same old five songs that replayed over and over on the radio.

I also remembered the story behind that music.

It was produced by a new company called Crypton, and was called VOCALOID.

It was said to be the future of robotics and music, even surpassing Rob-Co and all of its technology.

I chuckled slightly as I thought of this and thought, "Well it doesn't take much to outsmart a Protectron or Sentry Bot…."

I then tried remembering the name of the particular Vocaloid I was listening to. Her voice was clear and quite realistic sounding, and you could almost mistake it for a human singing.

What was the name though? It started with an I or an A I think….maybe.

Eventually I was pulled from my musings as another soldier entered the latrine and I cut off the music.

I finished shaving and replaced my power helmet and headed back into the bitter cold.

As I walked back outside however, the entire place seemed to be in an uproar.

"Collins! Grab your gear! We're assaulting that outpost to the south!" I heard the familiar voice of my squad leader say.

With that, I loaded both my rifle and the Fat Man and headed out with the rest of the company.

Little did I know I was about to walk straight into a shit-storm…

* * *

**Several Hours Later….**

"Chimera! Collins, get a nuke on that thing!" my squad leader shouted as a Chinese Chimera tank approached.

I shouldered the Fat Man, and took careful aim. Then, I pressed the trigger and sent the mini nuke hurtling towards the tank which then exploded in a terrific mushroom cloud.

"Advance!" the squad leader called again.

We all then moved up but just as we did, I heard the un-mistakable sound of artillery and mortars whistling through the air.

"INCOMING!" I shouted instinctively as I hit the dirt.

Shells then began landing all around my company and killed a handful of soldiers.

"Move! Get out of the open!" the commander yelled.

I sprinted fast away from the fire, but just as I was nearly out of the danger zone, I shell hit close by and sent me flying.

I hit my head hard and blacked out….

* * *

**Washington, D.C. Fort Constantine, Year 2077. October 22****nd****, 1100 hrs.**

Re-assigned, that's what my orders had said.

I still didn't remember much, but I re-called how my entire company had been led into a trap by the Chinese forces.

We had assaulted what had appeared to be a lightly defended outpost, but in reality it was the staging area for an entire Chimera tank company. What's more, was the fact that the entire area had been pre-sighted for artillery strikes and my company had waltzed right into the middle of it. I had been one of the maybe twelve survivors out of the entire company.

Now, here I am, still on active duty orders, guarding Fort Constantine from "suspicious characters." Really the only good thing to come out of this so far has been my promotion to Sergeant.

Officially my orders had said that I was to be "base security" but I realize that something more is afoot here. I've been here for almost three months now, and haven't been able to leave the base once, so what's really going on?

It was one morning when I was inside of the base when one of the technicians ran inside screaming, "It's happening! It's happening! They've been launched!"

Immediately I knew.

The long dreaded fear of a nuclear strike had finally been realized.

I was just about to respond when I felt a searing pain from behind and collapsed to the ground.

I looked up to see a strange man in a uniform I didn't recognize holding a Taser of some sort.

"Put him with the others in the cryo-stasis area. We may have use for him later." He said.

I couldn't move, and so I watched helplessly as they dragged me and several other soldiers deep into the base.

I finally began to realize that there was much more to Fort Constantine than I previously thought as we entered an elevator that brought us deep into a bunker of some sort.

Finally after descending for what might have been ages I was thrown into a pod of some sort and was sealed in.

"See you in a few hundred years….maybe…" said a man before I felt a searing chill come over as the pod came to life.

I felt strange, and I began to see my life flash before me.

"Collins, you're gonna die…" I thought to myself.

However, just before I blacked out, I saw something even more strange; it was a girl with silverfish blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes.

I saw her extending her hand towards me and almost thought I heard her say, "Be human." Then the blackness overtook me and I lost consciousness…..


End file.
